Acceptance
by Zyaster17
Summary: Superboy wants to be like Superman but he has no powers...so everyone thought when Robin learns different will he keep his crush's secret and Cadmus has a new project which could destroy the world.
1. Chapter 1

Robin watched the kyrptonian clone closely as he walked into the kitchen of Mount Justice. Robin felt himself blush when Superboy glanced in his direction, the young detective decided his laptop screen was suddenly very interesting looked at it as though it could solve the problems of the universe. _'C'mon Dick you have got to stop acting like a girl!'_ Robin watched Superboy sit on the couch and turn the TV and turn it to the crime channel and was watching an episode of Criminal Minds with what Robin could only describe as unwavering focus. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Robin moves to sit next to Superboy. The young kyrptonian seemed so into the show and if Robin had to guess it was like Superboy was trying to figure out who the Unsub was before the BAU team did. Robin chuckled at the thought find the idea of Superboy being a detective amusing and oddly attractive. The boy wonder was jarred from his musings by the sound of someone talking to him it took him a moment to realize it was his kyrptonian teammate.

"Huh?" Robin asked unceremoniously which earned him an annoyed angry look from the larger more muscular male which made blood rush to places in Robin's body that Robin prayed to every God of the universe wouldn't notice his erection growing in his jeans. Superboy sighed and repeated his question. "Why do humans do things like that? Killing each other I mean." It occurred to Robin that Superboy asked a lot of questions like this of the team which didn't surprise him given that Superboy was only 6 months old. Robin sighed and looked into Superboy's sky blue eyes. "I don't know Supey, and believe me I've been trying to find the answer since I was 9 but I can't seem to find one." Superboy nodded obviously accepting Robin's answer. _'I wonder why he wants to know that what would he get from that?"_ Superboy was looking at Robin intently he shifted in his seat trying to quell his nerves. "Robin what's Superman like?" Robin smiled and was about to answer Superboy's question when the sound of a zeta-beam teleporter activating caught his attention. "Recognized: Batman B02." Robin jumped over the back of the couch and walked over toward his mentor followed by Superboy and the rest of the team. "Listen up team, the Justice League has seen a lot of activity from Cadmus in Tokyo. I want you to investigate and find out what they're doing and gather any intel you can regarding any other plans they may have. Let me be clear this is a fact finding mission only. You are not to go looking to settle any grudges or get into any unnecessary fights understand. You leave within the hour."

The mood of the team was tense as the bioship neared Tokyo airspace. Robin noted that everyone seemed on edge and worried about something or more specifically someone. Superboy hadn't said a word the entire trip and while that wasn't unusual for the kryptonian there was a darkness to his mood that had never been there before and Robin wondered just what it was that Superboy wanted to do. Once the had arrived at the Cadmus building a 135 story building that had at least as many sub-levels the team divided into teams of two to comb the building more effectively. Robin had volunteered to go with Superboy because he was the only one with kryptonite should Superboy get out of control. Superboy surprised everyone by agreeing that Robin should accompany him. The two boys headed down toward the sub-levels hoping to find some answers to the reasons for Cadmus's recent activity in the region. "Hey Superboy, you ok?" Robin whispered softly to his teammate as Superboy pulled open the elevator doors that lead to the lower levels. "I'm in a building run by people who created me what do you think." Superboy growled out as he jumped into the elevator shaft. Robin sighed as he descended into the shaft. _'That this is gonna end in disaster, heavy on the dis.'_

Robin hated being right. Everything had started out so smoothly, maybe that should have been a big clue that something wasn't right. They had found a large computer lab on the nineteenth sub-level. Which Robin had proceeded to hack. Why super villains never bothered to have the best cyber systems money could buy was beyond him. After Robin had broken through the firewalls he found several references to a Kira Maddox, and a project she headed called Nexus, but before Robin could locate any information on either subject the computers where overloaded via an external command. Robin growled slamming his fist on the keyboard. "Damn it! How could I have missed that?" Superboy looked over his shoulder his eyes seemed to look beyond the wall in front of him. "Robin we've got company. Robin turned to see Cheshire and Desmond. "Looks like you two have gotten a little lost. Desmond, take care of them." Chesire ordered with a smirk. With a roar Desmond charged at the duo only to be knocked back by Superboy. "How pathetic and he I was trying not to get involved." Cheshire said dryly as she walked in front of Robin a sai in each hand. "I can't wait to clip your wings little birdie." Robin groaned rolling his eyes under his mask. "Can't villains come up with new material, I've heard that one so many times I've lost count." Robin jumped back avoiding a downward slash by Cheshire and he attempted to deliver a roundhouse kick to her side only to have her block him with her hand. "If you wanted to be intimate all you had to do was ask." Cheshire said coyly as she placed her sais back in her belt and lunged at Robin with deadly grace. The two fought with an elegance and grace that made their actions look more like a dance than a fight. A loud explosion rocked the room putting a stop to their fight as well as Superboy's relentless assault on Desmond. Cheshire used the moment Robin was distracted to kick Robin into Superboy. "Guess I'll see you boys later do me a favor and tell Artemis I'll be seeing her soon ok?" Another explosion sounded in the next room destroying a wall and sending the debris crashing down to block the only exit to the room. Robin and Superboy looked around for another exit and found one but it was on the ceiling and it was too far for either Robin or Superboy to reach. Robin was about to radio Miss Martian for help when he felt Superboy pick him up bridal style and hold him close to his chest. "Conner what are you-" Robin was cut as Superboy took off into the air flying toward their exit from the exploding building. The mission was largely a success but as Superboy and Robin walked to the bioship one thought was on Robin's mind.

'_Superboy can fly?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin sat in his room pondering his current situation. He sighed as he leaned back into his chair unsure of what to do next. Robin has always prided himself on being able to come up with quick solutions to his problems; guy kills his parents become a superhero to catch bad guys, find kryptonian clone in secret facility free it, and form a covert ops team. But this was different. Robin got up and grabbed his mask and headed to Mount Justice's gym.

Robin had been working out for hours, and yet he was still no closer to his answer which annoyed him to no end. "What should I do?"

"Do about what Robin?" came a soft reply from the entrance of the gym. Robin turned his head to see Zatanna walking toward him. He smiled warmly at her grateful for her company. She sat on the floor next to Robin and looked up at him expectantly waiting for her friend to speak. Robin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I've got a problem Z and I'm not sure how to deal with it." Zatanna smirked deviously before answering in a motherish tone.

"Robin, hacking the cameras so you can watch Superboy shower while you masturbate to his muscled body in your room is not a healthy outlet for a growing boy to have."

Zatanna burst out laughing as Robin fell off the bench he was sitting on and glared venomously at her after he sat up. "That's not funny Z! Why did I even tell you about my crush on Superboy in the first place?" Zatanna finally managed to get her laughter under control after a few minutes and standing up she jumped onto a balance beam and began walking across it.

"Because I had a crush on you and you panicked when I tried to kiss you." Zatanna stated with unwavering certainty. Robin blushed at the memory of his hasty confession to Zatanna. It was way beyond embarrassing for the young sidekick to expose something so personal to a new member of the team but it just come out in the heat of the moment, it was three weeks after that little incident that Robin told Zatanna about his feelings for Superboy.

"Speaking of being gay, is Superboy batting for your team?" Robin blushed and picked at an imaginary thread on his spandex and avoided looking at Zatanna directly. An awkward silence fell over the room while Robin tried to think of a way to avoid answering her question. Just when he was about to give her a convincing lie he heard her sigh.

"You didn't ask him did you?" Zatanna asked with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. Robin looked down at his feet and mumbled a barely audible no. Zatanna shook her head and leapt off the balance beam and head slaps the young detective. "Boys are such morons! Why on earth haven't you asked him yet?" Robin lies down on the mats staring out of a skylight. The bright orange color of the late afternoon reminded Robin of Superboy, but then again everything seemed to remind the boy wonder of his kryptonian clone these days.

'_I haven't even told Superboy that I have a crush on him but I'm already calling him mine…when did my life get so complicated?'_ Robin sits looking at Zatanna and smiles hoping to keep her from becoming angry and turning him into a rabbit or something. "So how do you suggest I approach the subject with the boy of steel?"

"Well I have a few ideas that are sure to casually get you the answers you want." Zatanna replied with a grin at which Robin groaned and got into a comfortable position for what was sure to be a very long lecture.

"678…679…680…" Superboy counted as he lifted the 1000 lbs. dumbbell. He set the dumbbell down once he finished his set. Superboy walked toward the window and turning around to be sure his door was locked he pushed the window open and flew into the air. Superboy decided he loved flying the most out of all of Superman's powers. It gave the clone the freedom to go anywhere he wanted whenever he wanted, and it allowed him to have some privacy so he could think of what to do about the situation he found himself in three days ago. He had revealed his ability to fly to Robin. Superboy felt his chest getting tight and a warm feeling settled into his stomach when he thought of the younger hero, and it made him wonder if he was sick.

"Do kryptonian's even get sick? I mean I've never heard of it, and it's not like I could never ask Superman." Superboy growled out as he landed on a cliff overlooking the harbor. He lay on the grass staring at the sky. _'What should I do about Robin? If he tells, Batman would have me locked away forever.' _

The thought filled Superboy with an unparalleled sense of fear and unease. Even with all his super strength he was terrified of the mere idea of it. Claustrophobia was Superboy's greatest secret one he guarded jealously; still Robin needed to be dealt with, so Superboy should probably talk to him before the team's next mission. His mind made up Superboy took off flying toward Mount Justice hoping to talk with Robin as soon as possible.

Robin was in his bed trying to fall asleep, despite his crime fighting nightlife Robin preferred to be in bed no later than 8:00pm, but here he was at 10:42pm unable to sleep a wink. His mind was running wild with the ideas Zatanna had given him were giving the young teen homo-erotic daydreams that had given him the hardest hard on in the history of his life! So here he was in bed with an erection that pained him with every beat of his heart and the only way to make it go away was either a cold shower or… Robin shook his head he couldn't do that his room was right next to Superboy's! Robin groaned. How could he get off when a guy with super-hearing would no doubt hear his every moan, and cry of pleasure? Just as Robin had resigned himself to a cold shower a knock on his window caught his attention. Turning around Robin was surprised to see Superboy hovering outside his window. Robin walked over to the window and opened it hoping Superboy wouldn't notice his erection. Even though Robin had seen Superman fly it wasn't nearly as beautiful to him as watching Superboy was. After landing Superboy turned to face Robin. Superboy was shocked by two things; one was how young his teammate looked and two how dark the blue of Robin's eyes. The two teens stood in silence as it took Superboy some time to find his voice.

"Robin we need to talk."

"About you flying during the mission, and into my room? What's goin' on with you Supey last I checked you couldn't fly." Robin sat in his bed holding a pillow to his chest to hide his still erect member.

Superboy sat in the chair by Robin's desk. "For a month after You, Wally, and Kaldur freed me I couldn't, but that didn't stop me from trying every night. I was about to give up on trying to fly altogether but I decided to give it one more try and the next thing I knew I was flying." Superboy looked up and waited to see if Robin would say anything when he didn't Superboy continued. "I know I should have told the team, but I couldn't because they don't trust me." Robin was stunned by what he heard and saw in Superboy's wonderfully tense muscles. Robin tried not to dwell on the fact he'd just thought of Superboy's muscles as wonderful and instead focused on what Superboy had said.

"What're you talkin' about Supey? You know everyone on the team trusts you completely." Robin spoke with such unwavering certainty that it made Superboy's entire body feel warm and his heart flutter in his chest and he couldn't help but smile.

"I know the team trusts me Robin, the them I was referring to was the Justice League, well more specifically Batman." Robin shakes his head.

"Batman trusts you Superboy." Robin muttered quietly.

"On missions yes, but I'm not stupid Robin. If Batman knew about my powers he'd have me locked away while he ran tests on me to see if I was a Cadmus sleeper agent or something. You can't tell him Robin! I don't wanna be locked up you have to promise me you won't tell." Robin had never seen Superboy like this; he was so vulnerable, and so afraid, and Robin felt his heart twist in agony. He didn't like seeing Superboy like this it wasn't how the young kryptonian was supposed to be. Robin was up and hugging Superboy before he could even think about what he was doing.

"I promise nobody is gonna lock you up while I'm around Supey." Robin smiled up at Superboy only to blush a second later as Superboy's strong arms enveloped him. "Thank you Robin I knew I could count of you." Superboy pulled away and Robin had to fight the urge to whimper at the loss of warm and safety. Superboy walked to the window and after telling Robin good night flew off to his room.

Robin walked back to his bed and got under the covers suddenly feeling very tired he was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.

Batman sat in front of the computer looking very agitated. It was unusual for him not to be able to locate any information in regards to criminally funded work or projects, but there was almost nothing on the Cadmus project called Nexus or how Kira Maddox a Harvard professor of the Arcane was even connected to the shadowy organization.

'_What's going on here? Why would Kira Maddox work with an organization that she had an extreme public dislike for; and more importantly why can't I find her?'_

To say Artemis was confused would be an understatement. Here was the clone of probably the strongest meta-human on the planet and he was asking her…HER for relationship advice. "Why ask me?" Artemis was curious to hear his reasoning.

"You're in a successful relationship with Kid Flash why not ask you?"

'_Of course he would know he's got super-hearing! God I'm so embarrassed.'_

"So what you want advice on how to get with M'gann right?" Artemis almost burst out laughing at the disgusted face Superboy makes. "So if it's not little Ms. Peppy than who is it?" Superboy rubs the back of his neck nervously while avoiding looking directly at Artemis.

"It's Robin, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. That's all I need is for Batman to find out then he'll lace my milk with kryptonite and I'll die of kryptonite poisoning while eating my Cinnamon Toast Crunch." At that little joke Artemis laughed and after a moment so did Superboy even though it was highly likely Batman would do something like that.

"Well my advice to you is pretty simple just be yourself around him and if it's meant to be the pieces will fall into place. Now let's get home before Wally comes looking for me, that boy worries WAY too much." Superboy smiles to himself as he follows Artemis back home.


End file.
